In the related art, there are known optical-fiber scanners with which illumination light is scanned on an imaging subject by emitting the illumination light while scanning the distal end of an optical fiber in a spiraling manner by making a piezoelectric element vibrate (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The optical-fiber scanner described in Patent Literature 1 has a structure in which an optical fiber is inserted into a substantially cylindrical piezoelectric-element unit, and a portion of the optical fiber that is farther on the basal-end side from the distal end thereof is supported on the distal end of the piezoelectric-element unit by using an adhesive. In addition, the optical-fiber scanner described in Patent Literature 2 has a structure in which a portion of the optical fiber that is farther on the basal-end side from the distal end thereof is supported in a fitted state by using a support member, such as an annular interposed component, an annular plug, adhesive beads, or the like.